


Watch Me; Want You

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking on a cock, Cunnilingus, Dildo play, Double Penetration, F/M, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Fucked Hard, Hermione loves sex, Hermione loves to be watched, Ice (cream) play, Ice Cream, James and Sirius share, Just so much smut, Literally Zero Plot, Multi, PWP, Proper Care, Sexually Liberated Hermione, Shes a tease, Squirting, Teasing across the backyard, Teasing and Taunting, Threesome - F/M/M, Truly - only hot smut, Unknown neighbors, WARNING: read somewhere PRIVATE, blindfold, female worship, light biting, masterbating, mutual sexual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: As Hermione's sexual fantasies over her sexy movers increase, her neighbors' deviant proclivities increase as well.  As they tease and taunt each other across their backyards, something has to give.When she realizes her neighbors are her movers, she is done with performing for them and watching them with others.  Join our sexually liberated protagonist as she demonstrates just how much she wants her neighbors.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Watch Me; Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for the heat this fic will bring you. This is E and PWP for a reason. 
> 
> All I can suggest is something cool, like Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, and a helping hand ;)
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌
> 
>  **Farewell To Summer - The 31 Flavors of Smut**  
>  Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Chip Ice Cream  
> Trope: Neighbors AU  
> Kink: Exhibitionism
> 
> Thanks for the amazing choices Mods!!!

With a deep groan, Hermione crossed her legs and settled against the wide purple daybed on her roof, idly dropping her six-pack and purse beside her. Rubbing her thighs together, she wrapped her hand around her braid, tugging lightly as berating herself for turning away their offer to stay and help relieve any extra moving ‘aches’ she may have. 

Instead, she would have to take matters into her own hands with the murky summer heat still in the air. 

Scarcely casting a glance around she stripped her crop top and sports bra off before shimmying off her tight track pants. Hands reaching up to the sky, she let out a sigh of pleasure as the slight summer air drifted over her newly exposed skin. 

Also, she considered, if she jumped into bed with every man, or men, who offered the first time, she may as well charge for the reward that was her. 

Straddling the long pillow that decorated her daybed she finally cast a glance around her as her fingers glided tantalizingly along her soft nipples. The idea that anyone can look up at just the right angle and see her had her readjusting as she rocked her hips against the textured material. The sensation pulled long moans from her throat as her pussy lips finally came in contact with something other than her soaked knickers. Bearing down on the cushion below her one final time she reached for an ice-cold bottle from the six-pack, popping the cap off and slowly running her tongue around the waiting lip. 

“Fuck, I’m _thirsty_.” Tipping her head back she teased the under-ridge of the bottle with her tongue as the craft beer bubbled down her throat. With a wet pop, she sighed as she traced the bottle from neck to top with her pouting lips before dragging it across her cheek and to her soft jaw. 

“Mmm, much better,” as she tilted her chin up, eyes fluttering shut imagining the co-owner, a Mr. James Potter’s thick fingers gliding down her neck in place of the glass. Her pussy clenched as the drops of perspiration traveled down her chest, nipples slowly coming to life. As she continued to idly tease her pebbling skin, preparing herself for a good fuck as she continued to hump the pillow, Hermione took in the view of the River Thames, slightly obscured by her backyard neighbors who seemed to boast roof access of their own. 

As she moved the bottle over her pulse point, wishing for teeth but accepting the bite of its cold glass instead, she is thankful that her new assistant had the wherewithal to set her up with a moving company. Watching the manpower of Marauders Moving Co. today as they unloaded all her mother’s excessively-spent pounds had been worth it. The sweaty, very bulky, very delicious manpower. 

Shaking her braids to hang behind her, she shifted the bottle along the sensitive skin under her collarbone, moaning quietly as she imagined the hot breath of Sirius Black, the other owner, trailing along her exposed bone in place of the warmed neck of the bottle. 

Biting her lip she imagined James dragging that damned cube of ice he toyed with today along her sternum in place of the chilled bottle. 

She huffed out as she remembered the look of need that shadowed their faces when she had abandoned her top due to the ‘heat’ and left her in her white athletic bra and pants. The way their hands had clenched and the sharpened definition of their cocks within their tight sweatpants all led to her present fantasy. 

She gasped, eyes slamming shut when the chill of the bottle hit her parted lips. Even through her knickers, the bottle sent a pulse from her clit to her already foggy mind. She played with her nipple, running her fingers flat over it as she ground her clit against the cold of the glass. 

“Bloody hell, James, just like that,” she moaned loudly as she brought her free hand up to lather her fingers in saliva before tracing a path back down to her chest. 

She heard a distant crash followed by an almost decipherable ‘ _fuck’_ but she daren’t let up on her path. Instead, giving her clit a final drag against the cold surface she chugged the remaining liquid before shifting to remove her knickers and pulled out her newest acquisition, an 8” ribbed dildo and a few other toys, from her bag. 

Bringing her fingers to her cunt for the first time today, she slowly circled her clit before reaching further south to gather some of her dripping essence, keeping her touch light to keep herself on edge. She idly searched her surroundings, curious where the sound had come from as she ran her tongue up and down the light beige toy. “Fuck, but if those men couldn’t be at least this big,” she moaned before working hard to lubricate the cock with her mouth as she tortured her clit with her shaking fingers. 

With a mournful whine, she removed her fingers from her pussy, giving the cock one final slurp before carefully affixing it to the bed. She let out a guttural noise as she ground her clit on the veiny cock, startling the birds resting atop the next house some 20 meters over. 

She blindly grabbed a slightly thinner dildo and worked her mouth over it, imagining Sirius offering himself to her as she prepared to ride James. 

“What have these men done to me,” she groaned into the sky as she finally engaged her thigh muscles, lifted up on her knees, and carefully maneuvered her newest acquisition to the entrance of her pussy. 

She entertained the idea of going slow before she impaled herself on the cock. “Aghhhh,” she yowled, neck thrown back and hands pinching her nipples hard as she was stretched deliciously. It felt right, imaging James’ ramming into her wet heat without hesitation. She moved her hips in slow circles, feeling the girthy, rigid shaft and defined tip press against her needy walls. She abandoned the second dildo as she was forced to catch herself when her own pleasure tipped her forward, breathing deeply until she could move without gushing all over herself. 

Straightening out again she shifted her hips slightly, shuddering at the utter fullness of this cock. “Fuck yes, that’s it,” she keened slowly beginning to increase the rhythm of her ride. Imaging two sets of hands all over her body made her own restless. She was cupping her mounds, fingertips fluttering over her nipples, smirking as they puckered further under her ministrations. Dragging one hand away from her chest to her neck she gripped the front with surety and tightened slowly, frustrating herself when she didn’t flutter quite as much on her own. She picked up her pace knowing her body demanded thicker hands, calloused fingers with the power to crush her windpipe but instead were controlled and ready to supply the breath play she so desired. 

Taking in a deep gulp of breath she wrapped her braids around her hand and pulled, hard, while the other rubbed her clit quickly. She was a mess of sensation and imagination as she slowly envisioned James gripping her hips harder, thrusting faster. Suddenly she saw Sirius move behind her, peppering her with nips and licks as he prepared her puckered hole for his own cock. 

Bringing the thinner dildo back to her mouth she lathered it in her own spit before quickly dropping a dollop of lube on it to be safe. She had been prepping for this for weeks, desiring two cocks to fill and worship her as she lost herself, she never quite imagined her first time would be on her own. 

She worked them into her simultaneously, barely able to hold herself up as she imagined those two thick, capable bodies doing the same. Her whole body was vibrating in fullness as she redirected her free towards her clit.. She hesitated, eyes snapping open, however, when she heard voices carried her way in the wind. 

“Oh fuck,” she cried out as she fucked herself harder, fingers working frantically against her clit as she spotted two men similar in size, even from a distance, as her two fantasy men, sitting on her backyard neighbor’s roof, watching and jeering her on. They weren’t even hiding their observation of the pleasure and with that thought she threw her head back, body shaking harder than it had in months as she came with an earth-shattering, “Yes!” She fell forward, locking her elbows to force her limp limbs to hold her up as her walls convulsed against the dicks still lodged in her body. Her eyes were locked once again with the figures across her backyard as the sound of her heavy breaths polluted the air. 

She wished she could see them better, they were too far to identify from John Smith across a street. With a final flutter, she dismounted the dildo’s, flopped back onto the other half of the day bed, and allowed sleep to take her. She would deal with the mess her first time squirting created later. 

* * *

She had enjoyed fantasies with _her_ two movers frequently since that day mid-May. Although that wasn’t quite right. They had explained they were the owners, long since hanging up their denim and shirts for suits and meetings. However, as two of her assigned men had been unfit to work coupled with the four other jobs their company was hired for that same day, they had been forced to ‘suit up’ once again. And what luck it had been for her. 

As Hermione strapped on her black stilettos, watching herself critically in her full-length mirror, she considered that was perhaps why she couldn’t simply fuck them out of her system. They were successful, burly men who could throw her around just as easily as the boxes they unpacked for her that day. 

Knowing her newest colleague, Remus, would be waiting one street over from hers to drive them into the office, she shuffled through her small garden and backyard, through the tight strip between her backyard neighbors home and onto the sidewalk. She had yet to greet her new neighbors, certain that their presence had contributed greatly to her exceptional orgasm weeks earlier. However, she didn’t have time to consider them as Remus raised a single arm in greeting as he leaned against his car. 

Hermione laughed lightly as she crossed the street when he opened the passenger door and bowed slightly, “Your chariot, m’lady.” 

“Hardly a lady, Mr. Lupin,” she blushed, twisting to sit as ladylike as possible. Remus was an interesting character. He was one of the first partners to make her feel comfortable during her first week at the firm. Having finished her legal degree and practiced at a smaller boutique in Southern Scotland, moving back to the London area had been a daunting, yet exciting task. Although Remus was a quiet, observant sort, they had clicked almost instantly. With his warm brown eyes littered in splashes of gold, his quick wit, and vast legal knowledge, she had wanted to know every inch of this man. 

It didn’t help that under his oversized, seen-better-days suits, he was a lithe powerhouse. They had both volunteered to clear out the local public garden before the summer heat left London, and when she had seen him in a white tee and track pants she had needed to force her gaze away. Tight muscles, not as bulky as her fantasy men, but strong and quick like a wolf had worked alongside her to remove weeds and set up the garden area for the following spring season. The way he slung 20-pound bags of dirt and vitamins, sometimes two bags at once, from the town vans to their area without losing his breath had made her wonder what sort of extraneous activities she could have him breathless in. 

Shaking her head of her thoughts she looked up, blinking owlishly as she realized just how close his face was to hers. His eyes darted between both of hers before he licked his lips slowly, “New perfume?” he whispered, eyes twinkling before he closed her door with a soft thud and he got into the driver’s seat while she willed the heat of her cheeks to settle. 

“So, my roommates are insisting on having an end of summer bash. Don’t ask me why two 35-year-old men feel the need to party as if we were still in Uni, but I, being the responsible adult I am, had them promise to keep it classy. You’re welcome to come - it’s next weekend.” 

Laughing lightly at his invitation she sighed, leaning further back into the chair as they made their way south, she scarcely noticed how her shifting exposed her thigh high stockings. Running her fingers lightly along the lace she sighed, “Sounds like a real banger, but I am either going to be drowning in cases or down south with my girlfriends. Either way, I’m booked.” 

Hermione rolled her head to watch him, startling when she saw his eyes darting from the road to her fingers. She kept talking as she parted her thighs a bit more letting her skirt lift up further as her fingers boldly traced the skin of her inner thigh. “One of my best friends is having a welcome party of her own as she too moved out of Scotland and into the Otterton area.” 

Turning her hips towards him, she knew he spotted her deep red knickers when his breath hitched and he finally made eye contact. She swore his eyes flashed a deep gold for a moment. With a sly grin, she let her legs fall apart an inch more, “It’s rather wet today, is it not, sir?” she murmured before crossing her left leg over her right, sending her eyes back to the scenery around them. 

She considered how she could incorporate Remus into her frequent Movers fantasies. Biting her lip to calm the lustful trembling of her core she had a feeling they would blend well together. 

* * *

Hermione tossed another empty highlighter into her bin as she shuffled her notes around the deposition she was currently combing through. 

Ready for a break, she padded her way to her kitchen for a fresh cup of English Breakfast. 

Looking into her back garden she was quickly reminded of Remus’ party that evening. 

It was still early; if she made progress tonight she could ring Remus for his address and see just how much fun she could pull from the older man. As she was walking away, a familiar movement caught her attention. 

Taking the steps sluggishly, she contemplated how much a longer break would set her back. With a determined furrow to her brow she padded into the last undecorated room of her home. She had thrown a velvet fainting chair in front of the windows when she first moved in and had not considered it much since. The back wall was solely windows providing wonderful light during the day but total exposure at night, or in this case a clear line of sight into their debauchery. 

She cursed their distance once again as she could scarcely make out _who_ they were, but perhaps she could hear what they were doing. 

She quickly threw open the window and felt herself land roughly against the chair as she was smacked in the face with deep groans and the light sound of what could only be skin slapping skin. 

“What do we have here, gentlemen?” She whispered out as she caught a third body slowly entering the room. She would deny this later but just contemplating it being Remus had her stipping her short pajama shorts and loose top. 

The sounds the woman was making left something to be desired, but Hermione would never judge another woman’s pleasure. Instead what had her fingers foregoing foreplay and collecting her come to trace around her clit was a second body, or third if she considered the man standing by the door, suddenly rising up from below the window frame. 

She moaned along with the woman, hoping she sounded more like a truly satisfied woman than the slag did, as the second man clearly thrust into her arse slowly. 

She brought her other hand down, shoving two fingers into her tight quim as she rode herself with the sounds of the free show. 

As she felt herself start to quiver, hot walls tightening around her aching fingers and her clit hard and sensitive, she came screaming, “Yessss, please, fuck yes,” into the room. Belatedly remembering if she could hear their noises of pleasure they could sure as heck hear her own. 

She slowly pulled her fingers out as she watched three broad bodies looking out their window. She felt her skin heat up as they glanced up and remembered her very loud orgasm on her roof weeks earlier to at least two of these men. 

With a giggle she loudly closed her window, laughing as their heads snapped back to where they assumed she would be. With an unseen finger wave at the men, she turned to clean up and go back to work. Perhaps she could text Remus for his address if she managed to complete the four depositions in record time. She was feeling rather energized. 

* * *

Hermione hurled her newest book at the glass window of her newly decorated ‘reading room’. She would not give in to her urges tonight as she had the past few evenings and come _alone_ once again to the sex addicts that lived behind her. 

Every weekend was the same. Last weekend she was able to ignore it knowing that Draco and Theo were in London and she could see them before they returned to Italy. However, last Tuesday as she worked late into the night she heard her quite energetic neighbors going at it again, this time with another woman who seemed to have very short hair. That past weekend it had been with a woman whose hair from afar reminded her so closely of Luna’s glowing white she had to call her to make sure she wasn’t in the area. 

She sat up and felt her foot shaking against her hardwood floor as she was once again greeted by the sounds of spanks and grunts ringing through the air. With the light on of her own room, she knew they were aware of her blurry view of them. They had recently taken to angling themselves by their window to allow the loudest reactions to escape their space. 

She jumped when a screeching, “Oh yeah, fuck me with your hard juicy cock, please,” made its way across their yards. Hermione got up, slammed the window shut, and stomped up to her room, blessedly located at the front of her home. 

Settling against her soft headboard, she considered how warm August continued to be. Perhaps some gardening in her smallest clothes would be just what her cowardly neighbors needed to finally show themselves. 

* * *

Although Hermione had very little time for gardening she was still going through with her plan. 

Taking her small bag of tools she stepped into the scorching August sun at high noon. A smarter, wiser woman would have begun gardening with the morning sun, but as she threw her head back to soak in the sharp rays she allowed a wicked smile to cross her lips. She already felt sweat trickling down her tight vest and laced brassiere. 

She worked to turn the soil around her flowers and small vegetable garden for the better half of an hour before she heard the first sign of life behind her. They seemed to convene often in the kitchen with windows as large as her own. 

When she heard a window opening she moaned loudly about forgetting her weeding tool by her starting place. Placing her hands firmly on the ground, she hopped up, maintaining her forward fold as her mini tennis skirt flap over her lower back, arse bare and glittering butt plug in direct eyesight of whoever was watching. 

Flipping her hair back as she brought her upper body back up quickly, she daintily adjusted her skirt to cover her arse cheeks once again before sauntering to her tools and dropping her upper body once again to gather the bag. 

“Fuck-”

“Shit, Pads,”

“Did you see -”

“I’ll be upstairs watching from above while you two-”

Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she settled back down to weed. 

When her own sweat was obscuring her vision she threw her head back to take a deep breath, hating how cowardly she was. She could be this sweaty for other reasons if she just went to their door instead. 

However, she was in too deep. For that reason, she popped her arse in the air as she crawled to the opposite side of the garden hearing a deep cough from above followed by the sound of clinking glasses. 

Making a big show, she sighed loudly, “Fuck me, I’m soaked.” She bit her inner cheek hard to avoid the disgusting face she felt at her own words. Instead, she slowly took her vest off, wiping her brow and under her breasts before tossing it aside. She heard a deep groan as she shifted her ponytail over her right shoulder before dripping some water from her bottle down her neck and chest. 

“Fuck, Moony-”

“Shh, just watch”

With her tongue tracing her upper teeth she stood slowly, turning and flashing her arse and very red butt plug once again as she gathered her tools and called it a job well done. 

* * *

This continued for a few weeks. The more her neighbors fucked as loudly and indiscriminately as possible, either together or in separate rooms of the house, the more she picked up her own weekend teasings. Cooking nude with the light hitting her body perfectly. Sunbathing nude on her roof when she knew they would be out there. Prancing around her back yard in her tiniest outfits, and seductively eating, drinking, and moaning when they were around. 

Distracted by memories of her teasing war with the neighbors, she almost dropped her bowl when the loudest scream she had ever heard made it through her closed windows. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when she saw a woman, skin as white as snow and hair as red as fire, being fucked, head out the window, hand slamming down on the ledge, and squealing like a pig about how fucking hard her filthy pussy needed the two of them. 

Stomping her feet hard Hermione threw her bowl down and stormed up to her room. Slamming her wardrobe open she stripped out of her oversized tee and into a deep red brassiere, lace boy shorts, and a robe that scarcely covered her undressed state. 

Slipping on deep red wedges and throwing her long hair into a messy halo atop her head she marched her way out the back door and down the small stoned pathway. Hermione threw her fence door open and then her neighbors, unsurprised when it gave way with an angry kick. She alternated between walking determinedly to her neighbors' back door and staring daggers at the stupid woman who was getting rammed and screaming out an open window on a Friday night while she was knee-deep in research. 

“Nope,” Hermione murmured. “I’m done!” she huffed as she pounded repeatedly on their back door. 

“You can fuck whatever 15-pound slag you can find for your weekly conquests, but I am done listening to it!” 

She raised her voice louder. “You don’t even sound like you're enjoying fucking her, so why do it? To drive me insane? Let’s fuck with the little tease rather than being MEN and coming to drive her crazy with our cocks!” 

“How dare you fuck up my weekend researching for a massive case while you hang your slags out your window, tiny tits barely shaking. Were you even trying? Were you even ramming her as hard as you’ve seen me ride my dildos up on-”

She felt her eyes widen as her cheeks began to heat in equal parts embarrassment and incredulity as the door slammed open and there stood the two men who had been circulating her naughtiest dreams since mid-May. 

And when a flash of brown hair behind the two broad shoulders came into view she snapped. “You!” 

She watched as Remus dragged his darkened gaze over her panting form before meeting her own with a bashful smile. “I thought you knew I lived here, Hermione.”

“I absolutely did not. And you two,” she said waving her finger at the wide smiles of James and Sirius, “have known who I am and kept up this ridiculous game?” 

With a roll of her eyes, she let her tongue play with her upper incisor as she exhaled her disbelief. “Tell your little girls to lower the theatrics and actually try to enjoy it, yea?”

With a final heated glare at the three men before her, she stripped her robe off to show them what a real woman could look like, raised a brow then began walking back home. She paused at the small argument ensuing behind her, turning back as she slid one hand up her side, idly teasing her shoulder as she grasped her neck, “And when you three boys are ready to play like real men, bring ice. The code into my house is 31. Tomorrow’s free.” 

With a wink, she sauntered the rest of the way into her home then ran into her darkened reading room. Leaning against the wall she watched as they sent the woman home, laughing darkly as she threw what appeared to be a shoe at James’s head. 

Her body began to shake as she laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. All this lost time bringing herself to completion wishing it was the very men located less than 50 meters from her back door. “Fuck, Hermione. What are you going to do if they ever make it over?” 

As she redressed in her lounge clothes and settled back into her home office for the rest of the night she had to force her attention to the pages before her rather than how many times those men would bring her off tomorrow if they showed. 

* * *

As Hermione rose out of the jasmine and eucalyptus bath, she stretched before patting herself dry. Being as logical as she was, she was mindful to not get excited or expect anything from today as she carefully applied moisturizer to her skin. It was just a regular Sunday after all until it wasn’t. 

She had been making her way through life without any expectations and loads of hard work. Being next in line for a Partner position in a new firm at the age of 30 and being the only female was unheard of. However, having been litigating for prominent families thanks to her private school connections since before she graduated had put her on the map quickly. 

However, it had been those same connections that had introduced her to the very safe ways she could release the stress and expectations of her professors, other solicitors, and her family. She ghosted her hands lightly over her sex as she remembered the first time Draco had lightly tied her hands behind her in the most beautiful knots before slowly introducing her to the proper way to choke on a cock. 

Feeling her pussy slowly gathering moisture she let out a quiet moan as she removed her hand. If she was lucky today she did not need to do all the work for herself. 

Sliding her wardrobe open she plucked out the light blue set she knew would contrast perfectly against her tanned skin. She slowly slid up the baby blue lace thong, resting it softly against her hips as she traced the see-through tulle covering her bare pussy lips. 

With just as much delicacy as she had granted her knickers she slowly ran her forefinger against the baby blue tulle triangle that would cover her generous mounds, finger tracing over the dainty lace patterns and following the larger triangle of the bra itself. 

Although she would love to have her long curls down, adding to the effect of her almost nudity, she was ready to be thrown around, and whether that was wishful thinking or not she would rather have her thick, excessive locks up and out of her face while she was fucked mindless. 

Turning around she shivered as her hair whispered along her lower back before finally donning a pure white lace and tulle robe. Popping her lip free from the grasp of her teeth she smirked at how _sweet_ she looked. 

Grabbing her Chilly’s bottle filled with crisp water she padded, barefoot, up two flights of steps before pausing at the threshold of her roof access. 

With a deep breath, she opened the steel door with code 31 and felt her feet rest against the turf she had added to cool down some of the heat concrete and asphalt easily attracted. She let her fingers whisper along the rose bushes and soon to die tomato stalks that lined the walk into the main space. 

With the sun just beginning to set, she knew just easily a neighboring home could pull up a chair and enjoy whatever debauchery she was hoping to be the center of tonight. That thought alone had a shiver running up her spine, shoulders shimmying of their own accord. 

Taking a sip of water she finally felt the first stirrings of unease and nervousness. 

As reminders of stranger danger added to her unease she picked up her phone. 

**Lu, neighbors = Marauder Moving Co. Provided door code to join me today. I am on my roof. Expect my text tomorrow by 9 am. ===3 ===3**

_Safety first, curls! I’ll swing by with lunch at 1. Make sure you stretch. ;)_

Content that the fluttering in her stomach was now nerves she swapped her phone for her tattered copy of Pride & Prejudice and settled in for a leisurely read. 

She jumped when a low whistle reached her ears. Glancing up, she did a double-take, book snapping shut, at the sight of three men lounging around her roof, steady eyes on her. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for our scholarly fantasies?” Sirius murmured as she felt his heated gaze trace from her crossed leg swinging in the air back to her face. 

Thankful she had the wherewithal to sit upright, she grabbed the top of her ponytail and slowly lifted it up before slowly wrapping it around her small palm. She tilted her head to the side as she slowly trailed her eyes over her new guests. James with his disheveled black hair and crooked thin-framed glasses; Sirius with his short, groomed beard and shaggy deep black locks; and Remus the most unassuming yet tallest of the three, standing behind and almost off to the side with his sandy, slightly wavy brown hair sprinkled with the grey of life experiences. 

They were dressed casually, tee shirts slightly strained along their forearms and black, dark, and faded denims respectively. Running her tongue against her upper lip she slowly straightened her right leg opening her legs wide before shifting into a high knee in the center of her daybed. Her robe split open as she finally let go of her hair and bent forward to drop her book by the foot of the bed. As she rose back up she allowed the robe to slide off her shoulders before slowly getting to her feet, her scantily clad nether lips now within their line of sight as she turned displaying her pert bum as she tossed her robe onto the chair by the bed. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” Sirius groaned and she was unsurprised that he was the first to move towards her. Standing on the edge of the mattress she took a step closer to him as she tilted her head, “It’s Hermione, Mr. Black, sir. Or don’t you remember making sure my home was properly ready for visitors?” She bit the inside of her cheek as his eyes darkened at her words. 

“Yes, little love, but no one plays then hides quite like you do, hmm,” James spoke from the other edge. 

She felt Sirius’s hot calloused fingers slowly glide up her left leg as she shifted closer to the corner of the bed towards the two of them. 

She watched James eye Sirius' hand when movement behind him caught her attention. Snapping her head to the final member of the group she watched as Remus slowly tugged his tee off, slight definition coating his abdomen, and unbuttoned his jeans while dragging a chair to the side of the bed. 

“Co- comfy, Remus,” she squealed as Sirius’ fingers dipped under her thong and slowly traced the seam between her buttcheeks. 

“These two are much better as an introductory course. I’ve found I can be a bit rough when we first share a young thing like you.”

Hermione knew she let off a visceral shiver as James finally leaned forward to trace the bottom seam of her brassiere. “You believe there will be more than this one performance then,” she asked the men at large, “the three of you are so certain that your performance today will warrant a second go?”

Gasping, she felt Sirius snap her thong back against her skin forcing her back onto her knees. With a start, she felt his hot breath against her shoulder as he responded confidently, “Oh kitten, what we’ve seen you do to yourself is child's play compared to what we will make you feel. Imagine James’ hand in your hair as I shove my cock down your throat and he fucks you so hard he's moving me in and out of your mouth. Imagine you riding both our cocks as Remus plays with your sweet nipples while you fist his member? Hmmm?”

Hermione whimpered when James slid onto the bed. As James slowly brought his hand up to her cheek, thumb brushing against her cheekbone and massaging the corner of her mouth, she retorted, “Those are big promises you're making after leaving me to fend for myself all this time. And look how much you needed this,” she pouted against James’ thumbs as she stroked down to the two cocks within arm's length, adding pressure to her fingertips as she traced the growing bulges through the thick denim. 

“Ahh--” Hermione’s exclamation at James’ sudden movement was cut off as his lips pillowed her own sending a jolt of electricity to her toes and back up to her dripping center as his hand covered more than half of her neck, keeping her face in place as he intensified the kiss. She felt something thump down to her right but barely had a moment to consider it as Sirius’s hands through her gathered curls and his deep breath ghosted over her skin as he mouthed the area around her ear and jaw before finally darting his tongue out to taste her skin. 

She was overwhelmed and they had done nothing more than leave an unknown network of nips and pecks across her face, her eyelids, her temples, her nose, and her jaw. Her hand shot out as James finally found the soft skin protecting her jugular and bit down hard enough to force her to cry out in desire. “Fuck, please mark me,” she whimpered as he alternated between biting and sucking the skin hard into his mouth. 

As she threaded her fingers through James’ black strands she felt Sirius hold her free hand behind her back as he unceremoniously latched onto her nipple, tongue flicking out to raise it to a high peak through the lace before biting down and sucking the mound surrounding it into his hot mouth. Fuck the sensations these men's hot mouths were causing were sure to drive her mad, and it was in that instance that she realized she had demanded ice, and so far all she was receiving was fire. 

Panting hard to force clarity back into her mind she tugged both of their heads lightly away from her body, moaning lowly at their dark irises and puffy lips, “Shit, well, I thought, I thought I asked for ice-” but she was caught off as Sirius’ lips descended on her own with more force than James had exhibited. He possessed her tongue, guiding it where he wanted as he panted into her mouth. Sirius tightened his hold on her ponytail when she attempted to investigate James’ movements, melting once again in the direction he conducted her to take. Greedily chasing Sirius’ lips as he pulled away, she snapped her eyes open at the cocky twinkle proceeding his deep chuckle. 

She narrowed her gaze but he tilted her head to the right to take James’ mouth moving to descend onto her own once more. This time, however, his mouth was slightly open and it wasn’t until he sealed his lips over hers that she tasted the milky pleasure of the ice cream he was swirling into her own. She moaned as the heat of his tongue against the roof of her mouth in direct contrast with the ice-cold sweetness of the dessert finally forced her eyes closed. 

She swallowed back the decadent taste panting heavily as James pulled away. She bit her lip as she watched him scoop another morsel of Baskin Robbins Chocolate Chip ice cream onto the deep black spoon before slowly bringing it towards her. However, instead of landing within her puckered lips, he tipped the spoon down and let the sweet concoction slowly drip from the spoon onto her lower lip, the corner of her mouth, her cheek, and her jaw. 

She stood perfectly still as he eyed her intently while he leaned forward, hesitating for a moment before flicking his tongue out to trace the ice cream that was slowly making its way down her body. With a snap, she felt the brassiere loosen its light hold of her chest as Sirius’ teeth slowly dragged her left strap off her shoulder. 

So distracted was she by his animalistic action she shivered when another dollop of ice cream was smeared against her shoulder and down her upper arm. “Fuckk,” she groaned, extending the ending of the word as James latched onto her clavicle before following the ice cream while simultaneously dragging her other strap off her shoulder. 

“We saw you enjoying ice cream a few nights that you were up here exploring this delicious little body, baby girl,” Remus growled from the far end of the bed, staying put in his chair but hand very close to his tented denim. 

“Figured if you liked ice cream and wanted ice, well we couldn’t go wrong,” James finished as he slowly pushed her back onto the daybed. She smiled back at Sirius as he lifted her so her legs could come up from under her and playfully threw her back onto the bed. Resting her head on one of the higher day pillows, he bent down and gave her a surprisingly soft kiss on her forehead before pecking her nose. “Wouldn’t want you to miss the show, kitten,” she felt something melt around her cynical heart as his tender touches and words coupled with his strength and bad boy energy, just for her. 

Fuck if these men weren’t going to ruin her for everyone else. 

Suddenly she was arching her back up, hands reaching out to grab onto the loose sheet below her as her nipples were covered in ice cream. With panting breaths at the sudden temperature change, she felt her pussy clenching as they feasted on her chest. James slurped loudly as he left mark after mark along her breast. As she dragged her hand up his clothed back and into the base of his neck she keened as Sirius provided the contrast to James’ softer touches. He was flicking his tongue rapidly against her abused nipple then crushing it between his lips while he hollowed his cheeks, inhaling her breast into his mouth. 

Her hips were thrusting against nothing as they tortured her. She almost forgot about the ice cream until Remus appeared above her head, still not touching her, but a dark gaze as he angled the ice cream container over her torso. 

With a loud yowl, her overheated skin welcomed the thick drops of chocolate chip ice cream down her sternum, pooling into her belly button and slowly trailing down the sides of her small hips. 

She was not disappointed with James moved to follow the creamy trail, nipping hard against her abdomen and making her lurch forward until Sirius wrapped his hand around her neck, holding her in place and softly constricting her windpipe. 

She felt a feral grin cross her lips as she locked eyes with him. He was panting over her, hand running, squeezing, stroking her tits as the other loosened and tightened his hold. She was panting with him, bringing in a deep gulp of air when he permitted it and feeling the lack of when he denied her. 

“Yes, yes yes,” she barely whispered as he dropped his panting mouth against her own. Tongues battling against the other and as if they were coordinating without her knowledge, Remus dropped more ice cream onto her pussy lips, James' lips descended over her panties, and Sirius applied more pressure to her neck as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. 

She was mindless, feeling James quickly grow tired of her knickers as he shoved them down, Remus continuing to drip ice cream over her and Sirius slowly releasing her neck only to tighten his hold when James did something especially naughty against her clit. 

With a final suck of her tongue, Sirius abandoned her mouth, lips trailing along her face, kissing her eyes closed, kissing along her hairline and down to her ear where he whispered, “Fuck kitten you are so perfect, so responsive for us. You like this, yea?”

She nodded her head in the affirmative as her knees began to shake, dragging her attention back to the man feasting on her cunt. As if he knew she was zeroed in on him he glanced up at her, glasses fogged up and even more crooked than before, but his amber eyes were intent on hers as he slowly dragged two fingers around her entrance, teasing her as his tongue flicked her nub back and forth, lips not engaging her clit any longer. 

She felt Sirius move away from her and heard a rustling of clothing to her left when James bit down hard on her clit and rammed his two fingers into her waiting pussy. 

“Please, please, there, yes,” she chanted as her body shook under the force of James’ mouth and fingers. He was sucking hard on her clit, tongue, and lips slurping and releasing her again and again as his fingers moved at a breakneck pace. She barely complained when Sirius shoved two more pillows under her back, bringing her up higher as the new angle of James’ fingers shifted towards her g-spot. Cracking her eyes open she slowed the thrashing of her head as she caught sight of Sirius on his knees before her, fully exposed, pumping his cock uncontrollably near her face as he watched James work her quim. She darted her eyes to Remus and felt her mouth slacken open as he too had his thick, long cock in his hand, movements much more controlled, but the low grunts he was emitting sending shivers down to her toes. 

She felt her walls flutter as she watched these two sexy men pump their thick shafts because of her. She would have come then if Sirius hadn’t distracted her peak with the tip of his leaking cock tracing her opened lips. Darting her tongue out she smirked when he let out a low, animalistic growl as she lapped at the center of his head. She slowly sucked just the tip into her mouth, tightening and relaxing her lips as he attempted to thrust further into her. 

Her eyes fluttered as he used his hands to push back the flyaways and strands of hair that were stuck to her sweaty face and neck. He softly caressed her face as James flicked his tongue around her clit and hood in an S motion over and over again. His fingers never let up the slow pace against her inner walls, dragging along her g-spot in short, tight circles. 

Slowly, he pushed his cock into her mouth. She darted her eyes back up to his and slowly dropped her jaw as far as was comfortable, tongue flat against her mouth as the veins of his shaft dragged against the length of her tongue. When his tip touched her throat she took a deep breath through her nose before swallowing him in further. 

Sirius jerked forward, as her throat contracted around the tip, not quite fitting the full head in but enough that she felt her saliva dribbling down her chin and her eyes watering as he thrust in and back out quickly, slowly beginning to fuck her mouth hard as James continued his assault on her pussy. 

Her nose was running, her eyes leaking harmless tears as Sirius gripped her hair, tugging her head back and holding the weight of her head for her as he continued to fuck himself down her throat. With a final thrust, he pulled his hips back, kissing her forehead over and over again as his hand left her cheek and suddenly James’ fingers left her clenching walls. 

“Please, please no, it felt so good,” she whined as Sirius wiped away her tears, snot, and spit from her face. 

“We’re not stopping little love, you took his cock so prettily, it's the least we can do to make sure you’re nice and ready for us both,” and with that James three fingers, soaked from her own come, slowly traced her arsehole. 

“I use,” she jerked forward as his pinky finger slowly pushed forward, his other hand still teasing her clit, “I use a butt plug to prepare myself, I am no blushing virgin,” she huffed as he continued to take his time. 

“Patience, patience Hermione. We saw just what you use to ‘prepare’ that pretty puckered hole baby girl. And don’t think I didn’t notice the lovely plug you wore last week when you conveniently dropped all your casework in our closed conference room. Shame your dress got so short when around me,” Remus teased as he slowly ate from the remaining ice cream. 

“Fuck, please please please Remus, please let me suck your cock while they fuck me,” she begged as James pumped his fingers once, twice, three times in her soaked pussy before finally entering one and then another finger into her arse. 

She heard him chuckle lightly at her plea as if underwater because in that same moment James' mouth returned to her clit and Sirius, cock back in her face, stretched down and started pumping three fingers into her pussy. 

“Aaughhh,” she was mindless. She was moaning, croaking out muffled words that made little sense, and begging for harder, faster, there, yes, please. She was so loud she could barely hear their own moans and groans as she spoke around Sirius cock and palmed her own breast. She lost total control of her senses as her body squirted all over Sirius’ hands and James' waiting face. 

With a deep, “Fuck,” Sirius pulled his cock back. 

“Don’t don’t hold back because of me babe,” she whimpered out, throat raw from the beating his cock delivered. 

“Not like this kitten, no, no we have thought about this so long we want to be in you when we finally come.” With a final soft look, he helped her bonelessly stand on the daybed as he moved behind her and James kneeled by her quim. 

“Plus, I want a taste of this too,” he winked up at her. Confused for only a moment she keened loudly as they both started to eat her arse and cunt at the same time. The sounds of slurping mouths huffed breaths, and her gasping moans filled the horizon around them. She grasped their heads hard as her legs started to shake. James began to shake his head rapidly against her clit, Sirius shoving his tongue up her arse and back into her pussy rapidly, and she felt the seal pop once more as she came with an all-consuming groan. She fell forward, thankful James had the wherewithal to switch to light touches with his fingers as she fell into his lap. 

She kissed him hard as her body shivered in his arms. She soaked up her essence coating his lips and chin, tongue darting out to reward him with her own enthusiasm. Without giving him a moment to consider she lined his velvet heat up with her soaked pussy and impaled herself on his cock. 

Throwing her head back her matching groan was silenced by Sirius forcing her mouth open with his fingers and his cock pumping back into her from above. She brought her hand up to cup his balls, massaging them as he held up her head, letting her set the pace as James held her hips tight lifting and dropping her onto his straining member. 

He was thick, was the first thing she thought when he would grind her down on his cock before finally lifting her back up. He was thick and long enough to feel his capped head shift deliciously against her walls. She was glad she had taken him into her pussy instead of her arse. 

She considered how big Antonin was in comparison but was brought back to the present with gasping breath as Sirius finally removed his cock from her mouth and James’ teeth bit down hard on her pulse point. 

As he eased the sharp sting with his tongue she felt Sirius kneel next to them and push her slightly away from James into a straighter position. Closing her eyes, Hermione took over the rhythm in which she rode his cock, bringing one hand up to her hair, wrapping it tightly around her hand as the other slowly traced down her drenched skin. 

Just as her fingers were about to graze her sensitive nub, she stuttered forward as Sirius’ tongue started to lap at her spread clit. Glancing down she moaned open-mouthed as Sirius’ tongue flicked against her nub and James’ cock moved in and out of her as she increased her speed. 

“Mmmm, right there,” she huffed out as Sirius picked up his pace and James reached over to palm her tits, fingers feather-light against her peaks before squeezing and twisting them. 

With a final wet smack and lewd kiss to her clit Sirius grinned up at her and Hermione grabbed his face, kissing him as ardently as she had kissed James after pleasuring her. She reached her hand down, fingers finding his throbbing cock as she slowly pumped her fist up stole his breath with each hard downward stroke. 

“You men will be the death of me,” she whispered against his mouth, lips curling up as he pulled away to bark out a deep laugh. Looking at her steadily for a moment he kissed her nose once again before he shifted behind her, forcing her hand to abandon his cock. 

Tracing his hot breath along her shoulders and top of her spine she shivered as he dropped a kiss on each vertebrae and slowly pushed her forward with his lips alone. She caught herself with either side on James’ smirking face as his pelvis pushed against her clit and she felt her eyes roll back once. 

“Hello, little love,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss her cheek, her left eye, and then her right, “ready to take both our cocks like the good girl you are? Hmmm?” 

Biting her lip she simply shook her head yes as she felt James pull out of her momentarily and a thinner but longer cock enter her pussy. Dropping her head to James’ shoulder she grit her teeth as he fucked her hard and fast, clit stimulated against James’ pelvis while James just held her in place. “Oh God,” she felt herself shaking as a third orgasm crashed through her, “fuck, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming,” she panted into James' shoulder mindlessly shaking her head back and forth as his hands whispered against her back and Sirius groaned above them both. 

Just as suddenly as his long cock entered her pussy, she felt James shift once more and suddenly he was plowing into her still fluttering walls. She gripped his hair tight on either side as she felt Sirius’ hands on her hips pushing her forward and back on his friend's cock until he finally stopped them both. 

They were all panting, their bodies slipping against each other in delicious ways as Sirius finally lined his come soaked cock against her back entrance. She took in a sharp breath and held it as Sirius slowly pushed his way in. 

“Breathe little love, just relax, we’ll take care of you,” James hummed as his hand found her nipple and pinched it tightly. Nodding her head, sweat dripping down her brow and onto his chest she could only breathe as she melted into these two men filling her so fully. 

She shifted her gaze to the right watching as Remus had relocated himself to the edge of the bed, totally nude as he darted his eyes from where her body was joined with his two friends to her face. 

“Please Daddy,” she whispered and knew she got it right when his jaw clenched and his fist around his cock stuttered, “Please let me make you feel good. Let my tongue dance along the underside of your cock while James and Sirius fuck me with their cocks, please.” 

Moving closer, but still too far for her to reach in her current position he idly traced her hairline with a finger, “next time my sweet girl, next time I’ll take my time with you. But I know how much you love to be watched and I couldn’t deny you.” 

With a quick kiss on her brow, her attention was brought back to the men that had been smoothing their hands up and down her body as she spoke to the third. She watched James’ eyes gleam mischievously as he slowly thrust into her shallowly, feeling Sirius do the same and was about to ask why they were so cautious when Remus’ scent overwhelmed her and her vision went black. Shifting her weight she brought a hand up to the blindfold, Hermione was still for a moment as she felt a new pair of hands glide down her torso, cupped her tits softly, calluses leaving puckered skin in its wake, and then they were gone as quickly as they came. She felt her hand reaching out in the imagined direction of Remus before she felt both men pull out then slam back into her and she was lost. 

Without her eyesight, she was entirely at their mercy. Through gritted teeth, she continued a loud string of Yes’s as they filled her and pulled out at the same time. She was a mess of sensations as she arched her back head next to Sirius’, his hot breath along her neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking in between deep harsh breaths. 

“Yes, yes yes, yes, please, yes,” she continued to chant as James sucked hard on her nipple and Sirius’ hand came up to her neck, holding her tightly in place. James switched his opened mouth to her other nipple and Sirius cut off her airway as they pumped their cocks into her with renewed frenzy. She felt her mouth lay wide open, sightless gaze staring skyward, as she mouthed her prayers to whatever power convinced her to move into this house. Hermione felt the beginnings of a tremor in her abdomen and suddenly Sirius released her throat, sending a rapid message to her neurons to breathe as her climax shook through her, her entire being shaking as if she was the sole victim of a 9.5 magnitude earthquake. 

Distantly she felt their cocks pulse in time to her own clenching walls as they too reached their release. 

Slowly hands played with the tie and removed the blindfold. She barely had a moment to question the action as Remus dropped a soft kiss to her still panting mouth. “You did so well, Hermione. Took Padfoot's cock so perfectly. Are you okay?” With a final kiss against her beaming smile and nodding head, he walked back to the chair and she blushed deeply noticing the deep stain along his unzipped denim. 

They slowly lay her down and she had two strong arms massaging her limbs, lips following the path of their hands as they worshiped her still trembling form. 

She mindlessly murmured, “I’ve never seen this treatment to your many other conquests.” 

She froze when she realized what she had uttered aloud, eyes clenching shut as she forced more after-haze confessions down her throat. 

“Well kitten, they were simply women too thirsty to appreciate a great experience. Lovely women, don’t get us wrong, some of them friends, but you Hermione, from that first day on this roof, we knew you were more than a - what did she call it Prongs?”

Hermione felt her cheeks flame red. 

Slapping James’ hand away as it attempted to follow her blush, he answered, “15-pound slags, yea babe?” 

Choosing to ignore the comment she would insist was made out of sheer exhaustion she asked instead, “Prongs?” she eyed James before tilting her gaze to look at Sirius, “Padfoot? And Moony?” she finished eyeing Remus’ quiet smile. 

“Little old for nicknames, yea babes?” She chuckled, throwing the nickname back at James. 

“Let me guess,” she said, shifting to sit up, ignoring their muted protests, “Moony, because you have a quiet power like the moon?” He quirked his brow at her and she tapped her fingernail against her chin, “Ahhh, wolfman then? You mentioned how rough you like to get.” At Remus’ startled expression she laughed and turned her attention to Sirius, “Your’s is easy, you dog. So many canine parallels, including that delicious tongue of yours,” she leaned over to place a chaste kiss to his lips, sucking on his tongue for a moment before letting go. “I wouldn’t have guessed yours before today - Prongs. Either you have a serious lack of coordination and ram into things often, or your go-to is a deep, hard fuck. I like that one best I think,” she finished in a Soto voice. 

She placed a small kiss on the corner of James’ bemused expression as she sauntered, nude, up onto her feet and off the daybed. “I am going to go clean up this sticky mess,” she shot over her shoulder. Jumping off the bed and landing, mercifully, upright as her legs still trembled like warm jelly, she turned slowly as she found Remus watching her arse. 

Biting coyly on the nail of her index finger and twirling the long ends of her ponytail she cocked a hip before asking, “Would you mind terribly joining me, Remus? I think I might need daddy’s help in getting those hard to reach places.” 

“Fuck me,” Sirius exclaimed, throwing himself back against the bed. She turned her back to them once again, smiling when she heard the low creak of her outdoor chair as she slowly made her way down the stairs. 

“You’re all welcome to join, gentleman. After all, 3 flavors are always better than 1.” 

**Author's Note:**

> EEEP!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :D
> 
> Big thanks to my dearest friends EarlGreyPanic and Kiwi05662 [Or as we call ourselves, the [J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyPanic) [A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takingflight48) [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) Team] for helping dice and mince this down from a little over 12k to the allowed 10k and for helping me come up with a good a title as we could manage!! 
> 
> xx
> 
> Feel free to leave some love, it is our lifeblood. This is no man's land and no betas are found here. So if you must leave your criticism, ConCrit is the way to go. 
> 
> ॐ


End file.
